Trouble indeed!
by freakingbored123
Summary: Just one small change and two destinies have deviated from there original path. Now that Naruto has Harry will his future still be so dark? First story,please read' n' review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt at story writing please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot…**

** PROLOGUE:**

Fucking hell', was the first coherent thought of one Harry Potter. His whole body hurt dammit. 'Okay, think, relax what was the last stupid thing did I do'. Not for the first time he thanked his high pain tolerance .At least it made thinking easier. He slowly (don't forget painfully) sat up, his body seeking purchase, slumped against a tree. 'Maybe I am in forbidden forest...Hmm... Forbidden forest…Hagrid..Battle.._**Voldemort'. **_His eyes bolted open_**,**_ wincing when bright light hit his eyes. 'As if I need more pain…wait a minute where did the pain go', one minute he was feeling like a hippogriff trampled him, next he was completely freaking fine. Well not completely fine, just a tad sluggish. Definitely a big improvement. Oh well looking around he noticed

He was definitely not in forbidden forest.

Or any other forest he knew

His "danger" senses were quite which in itself was odd

'Well this is weird, but Riddle I was fighting Riddle .He died and those fucking _hallows_ .Shit! Shit! Shit! Should have dropped that damned ring in forest.' Muttering to himself, he looked around trying to find a clue of his location. Nope,nowhere familiar. Shrugging he stuck his hand in pocket clutching his new wand and walked out of the clearing. Peering around curiously he noted electricity lines that meant muggles? 'Obviously muggles no wizard community can afford blatant muggle invention with Voldemort breathing down their necks. But this place looks peaceful, children playing, old ladies talking, people jumping on roof, shopkeepers...Wait what', his jaws dropped, rubbing his eyes he looked again .Yes there was definitely a man jumping on roofs'. Bewildered he looked around, 'No one is even reacting! Bloody Hell! Where am I?

He jumped violently when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around his grip tightened on his wand. An amused looking man was saying something, not that he could understand the language.' I wish I could understand what he is saying. At least I would find where I am.' As soon as he thought that he felt his magic tingling. A little puzzled he turned his attention to the man "Can you te..."

'What the hell I'm not speaking English. Confused he shut his mouth wondering how many surprises his poor brain could handle.

"It looks like you haven't seen ninja before, foreigner. I know how surprising their ways could be. Gives me heart attack seeing them spewing fire from their mouth and running from one roof to another."

"oh okay it's a surprising sight that's all" . 'Understatement of centaury', harry thought wryly.

"I have to go. Excuse me"

"Sure"

'Ninja, just what I have gotten myself into!'

**a/n; Harry meets Naruto in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN MR. ANGSTY MET MR. SUNSHINE**

'Where to go?' was the thought circulating through his head. Pulling himself together he tried to make a plan, 'not that my plans work a lot', he thought wryly. External problems aside maybe he should find out how he learned the language in an instant. He did not want to repeat _that_ experience again, his had a bloody migraine. Trust it it's not cool to have a whole language shoved in your head. 'It almost seems as if my magic responded but that is not possible. My magic reserve is not that large. Can't be accidental magic, no friendly wizards around to lend him power. So there must be an ambient source of magic around here which lent him his power, now he just had to find out why?

'Maybe it's a worth a try to find the source of the energy'

Usually it took him quite a long time to sink in the meditative state so he walked up to a quiet corner weaving a notice-me-not charm around him. Closing his eyes, he was once again shocked when it took hardly an instant. Shrugging it off he broadened his senses and before he could comprehend he was enveloped by a presence. It was not per say an evil presence but rather _lonely_. He knew instinctively that whoever he was, he was going mad due to absence of magic. He was going to help, he decided suddenly.

Almost in a trance he walked towards the beacon of signal. As he got closer, he was surprised to feel another presence which was being smothered by the larger presence. Increasing his speed he stumbled upon a scene which made his blood boil. There blocking the entrance of a dirty ally was a huge crowd which seemed to be hurling insults throwing stones at someone trapped at the other end.

It was that someone whom he was searching for, he was sure. Before anyone knew what was happening, he was running through the crowd pushing people right and left.

On reaching the end, he was even more surprised to find a _child._ A child who was curled up in a fetal position which Harry recognized instantly from his own childhood filled with 'Harry Hunting'.

Standing before the child protectively he raised a defensive barrier before him.

"What the hell are you all doing?" he bellowed angrily. Behind him the child whimpered. Turning slightly he said, in what he hoped to be a soothing voice," Don't worry child I won't let anything happened to you".

"What are you doing you brat? Do you even know who are you trying to protect? It's that _demon brat_! How dare you even think of protecting that murderer? We are giving you one chance brat back off and maybe we will leave you alone!"

The crowd cheered obviously supporting the fat man in the front who had spoken.

Harry gritted his teeth, that smug attitude was grating on his nerves, making him really angry. That man was reminding him too much of Uncle Vernon, which was never a good thing.

A wave of pure magic blasted the people right off their feet. Harry meanwhile was feeling too satisfied. What he didn't know was that he was emitting a KI on the level of kage, which had the entire shinobi alert searching for the culprit, while the civilians were almost pissing their pants.

It was another whimper that had him snapping out of his rage. He looked behind him to see the child trying to crawl away from him. Crouching down he held out his hand to the kid" Hey little man I am not gonna hurt you. Be brave and take my hand. I have to check if you are injured anywhere"

While he was talking to the kid the crowd had run off leaving him alone with the kid. He was grateful as it would probably relax the kid. The child unwounded looking at him carefully, before deciding that it was safe. He stood up carefully looking at him with his wide cerulean colored sparkling eyes, measuring him and then suddenly, he pounced on Harry. Harry being the malnourished skeleton he was fell back on his skinny ass as his arms were suddenly full of an excited squirming starfish.

" Ne ne zombie man you awwe so awesum. Can you teach me how to do that? Awwe you a ninja? Do you wowwk foww jiji? Will you be my niisan? Can you teach me to be so awesum? I wwuv you!" he said squeezing poor Harry for all he was worth.

Dazed, Harry was trying to understand what was happening. Sitting up he got his first look at the child in his arms. The first thing he noticed was the blond hair, not like Malfoy's pale white blond, but rather vibrant rivaling the color of sun itself. He was quite short, if harry had to guess he would say that the kid was around three and a half. He was wearing what could be said rags in barest sense of words. Despite his rather baggy clothes he looked worryingly malnourished. But the most eye catching things about him were the whisker like marks adorning his face, which Harry could admit made him really really cute.

'He reminds me of a really exuberant and adorable puppy ', he thought to himself.

Out aloud he said," Calm down squirt, one question at a time. Now tell me if you are hurt anywhere? "

"No zombie man you stopped them and me a big and stwwong boy. I aint huwwt. I-"

"What did you call me squirt, I am not a zombie. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

" Hawwi Pottewu? You have a wiewd name zombie man, I like zombie bettew . And the names Uzumaki Nawwuto, not sqe-squ-wateveww you called", puffing out his cheeks quite dramatically.

The last part was shouted so loudly that Harry felt his eardrums ringing. Really someone needed to teach this child the concept of indoor voice. Though with the puffed cheeks he looked like a really cuddly chipmunk.

'Did I just think of him as _cuddly?_ Well there goes my masculinity', he thought ruefully.

"Okay listen here _squirt_ lets return you to your parents and have you looked after for your injuries. Now tell me where you live and where is the hospital".

Although the child looked fine no blood visible but he could not rule out the possibility of internal injury. 'And I need to find just who the hell his guardian is'. He was quite concerned about the 'tenant' he could feel as well. 'Now that I think about it the presence seems to have retreated as if ..Sleeping? No it almost seems to be …basking my presence, which is all in all- disturbing. I need to get to the bottom of this mess. One living being trapped in another, it seems like possession or heaven forbid _horcrux_. 'He shivered, he really didn't want to deal with another anytime soon especially with one of such strong presence. 'Maybe these people know, I don't see another reason to beat a child so mercilessly. Honestly what are they thinking of achieving, it will only aggravate the being more. Chh ..idiots.'

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked down at the child which suddenly seemed a lot less enthusiastic

"Me have no one. The mean lady kicked me out of the house. Told me that I am a monster and demon, that I will huww otheww kids. I pwwomise zombie man I no huwwt anybody." He was again clinging to Harry with all his strength, looking up at Harry with his eyes round and wide.

'Merlin Pants are these people blind, how can they not see that he is just a child. Idiot, incompetent arseholes'

"Don't worry squirt I know a midget like you could not hurt anybody", he said smiling. The effect was instantaneous. His cheeks puffed and he squinted at him, folding his hands across his tiny chest before declaring _loudly _"I AIN't A MIDGET BAKA ZOMBIE-SAN"

"Yes yes midget now climb up and let's find to something to eat something, you hungry?" Just then a loud rumble was heard. 'Well that answers my question. Man that rumble, reminds of a monster, a big fat food monster', he shivered.

"Will you weally pay fow my wamen zombie man? No one except jiji has evew paid fow my wamen", he said quietly looking at him pleadingly. Harry's heart melted, he hoisted Naruto up to his arms carefully and said "Well looks like you have only met idiots till now. Who else will refuse to treat such a strong young boy?"

Naruto beamed and wasn't that a sight, Harry resisted the urge to coo at the chibi. Honestly this bundle of sunshine was turning him into a bloody woman. "Alright now show me where you want to eat and maybe you could tell me about yourself and your jiji. Sounds good to you?"

Naruto cheered and then shyly wrapped his arms around Harry laying his head on his chest. Harry smiled down at the blond walking out of the deserted ally discreetly casting a notice-me-not charm again. He had no idea how this weird world worked and he was not going to risk his or his charge's safety unnecessarily. That was actually a good thing as at the moment as all of the shinobi were searching through the village discreetly but thoroughly, trying to find the ninja who had caused the disturbance.

He held the chibi protectively wrapped in his arms. 'He is far too trusting of strangers, he accepted him so easily. He seems so attention starved; I will have to do something about it. Where the heck is his guardian? He should know better to leave Naruto alone especially if everyone is aware of his condition. What if he also abuses him? But Naruto had seemed genuinely happy when he talked about his jiji. Maybe I should just observe for a while before making assumptions.'

Glancing down he was surprised to see that Naruto was looking very scared. "Hey squirt whats the problem? The great Hawwy Pottewu is here, so why do you fear?" . Internally he winced, 'That was too sappy Potter, control yourself.'

"Zombie man something wong", he was clutching Harry's shirt tightly, "No one is stawing at me with meany eyes." He lowered his eyes as if telling a big secret, "Evewwyone is always stawing with meany eyes,_ always_ always.

Harry gritted his teeth, 'I am so going to get to the bottom of this', he vowed.

**A/N.. I know Naruto comes off as too clingy but let's face it he is a 5 year old abused child. They have a tendency to cling to their rescuer.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and added this story to alert.**

**And yes I know chapters name sucks..**


	3. Chapter 3

** Harry finds out the big secret**

'Merlin, just who is he? He is more terrifying then anyone I have ever known. He is a monster, a _food monster._ He eats even more than Ron; I didn't think it is even possible. ', Harry thought horrified. In front of him were stack of empty bowls which was getting taller per minute. Beside him was Naruto who was ordering even more ramen. Finally deciding that enough was enough he placed one hand on the chibi's mouth, the other pushing the bowl away.

"Okay squirt enough! Slow down a little or you will choke on your food. Your ramen does not have legs and it is not running anywhere and no one in going to steal it. Understood?"

Naruto pouted before a new bowl of ramen was pushed in front of him. Holding out the bowl was a kind looking man who was scrutinizing Harry carefully.

"Here Naru-chan your miso ramen, piping hot the way you like it."

"And while he is busy why don't you answer some of my questions stranger", he said in a low tone. Harry answered respectfully "I would rather not leave Naruto here alone, so if you don't mind I can answer all your questions here only. See I am a foreigner and Naruto here decided to show me around your wonderful village. Both of us were hungry so decided to show me the place where bestest ramen in the world was made. Do you know his guardian? I want to talk to him."

"Why do you want to talk to his guardian? Did something happen?"

Harry hesitated, 'This man sure seems to care about Naruto but what if I make it worse for Naruto? I do not know about him enough to judge if he will help or if he will make the matter worse'.

Seeing his hesitation Teuchi dropped to a seat beside him. "Did someone hurt him? Did Naruto tell you something?"

A tingle of magic ran through him, he knew he just knew that Teuchi was speaking the truth, that he genuinely cared for Naruto

" I…yes there was a crowd of people surrounding him ready to beat him. A small child! How could they? Is it normal in this place to beat children, call them demon and murderer?" he said angrily.

The same anger was mirrored in Teuchi's eyes as he stood up. "That …idiots.. I am going to report the Hokage enough is enough."

"That's not all, he said the mean lady threw him out of house, he has been living on streets. He is malnourished, neglected and no one except you gives a damn! I know abuse when I see it, so you tell me just who the hell his guardian is."

The air seemed to go out of the chef, "He has no guardian, and he is an orphan. The matron of orphanage must have kicked him out, not that she had the right to do so. I will-"

He was interrupted by a content sigh, "Teuchi-san you make the bestest wamen. I am fullllllllll"

He yawned cutely and turned towards Harry in a universal signal of children to pick-me-up. Harry smiled involuntary as he complied. Smoothing his hair he rocked him to sleep gently.

"You are good to him but you won't be able to take care of him. You are a foreigner, once people know that you are helping Naruto they will either deport you or throw you into torture and interrogation department if you are not anyone important."

"Phew, that's …harsh. What if I get citizenship first and then try to adopt him?"

"You can't adopt him. No one can, many clans have tried but with no result. They won't allow anyone to adopt him or become his guardian."

"Maybe I can run away with him" Harry said in a low voice

Teuchi's voice was sterner when he replied," Don't even think about that. Konaha is his home and will remain his home, you better remember that. If you think that you can kidnap him then you are mistaken because as soon as you are out of these walls you will have the entire elite shinobi population behind you. Sooner or later you will be caught and after that you will be tortured and then killed so cruelly that you would wish that you never saw Naruto. "

Harry replied steadily, "That is pretty cruel for an orphan boy isn't it. What is so special about him that a military village, won't let a no name hated orphan like him leave the village?"

Harry was staring unblinking at the man wishing he could see what was going in his mind. Slowly the world blurred and he was inside his mind. Surprised Harry looked around. The memories were arranged haphazardly, not in any specific way he could find. As he walked around he realized that the memories were arranged by emotions –sad, happy, bored, anger, contentment, love, lust. There seemed to be unusual amount of activity in the 'grief' section as he had named it.

It was there that Harry Potter finally learned the truth about Naruto. The nine tailed fox that was now sealed inside the boy, the sacrifice of the much loved and respected Yoidaime.

'This village has suffered so much. The nine tailed fox is like the Voldemort of this place, but that does not give them the right to treat Naruto like that. I will help you Naruto I promise. These people may be stupid enough to not realize the hero you are but not me.'

As he withdrew from the chef's mind he noticed that the man was looking dazed. Working that to his advantage, Harry quickly shot a confundus charm at the man. Before the man could recover Harry was out of the little stand weaving another overpowered notice-me-not charm around him and Naruto.

'Stop panicking, stop it. I NEED A PLAN ASAP. Where are Ron and Hermione when I need them? Oh Merlin. Ok first thing first, I need to find a place to rest and to hide. I need more information, allies and a way to keep Naruto safe. Lastly I need to find a way to go home. I can disguise myself and Naruto, then find someone to interrogate. A stunner and then a confundus charm would make them susceptible to answer my questions and as a last resort I can use imperious curse.' He quelled his guilt and concentrated on changing his hair color to a boring brown. Then he grew his hair and tied it in a neat ponytail. Next he carefully changed his eye color to a nondescript blue shade. He did the same to Naruto, wondering if it was enough to make them look like brothers. Then he cast glamour on his whisker marks as they were too noticeable.

'Maybe I should try changing my jaw shape, nah that is too complicated magic for me. With my luck, I don't even want to guess what will happen.'

He dismissed the notice-me-not charm marveling once again how easy it was. 'I really need to check up and try to find the cause of my increased wandless magic.'

He walked around casually just content to hold the sleeping Naruto even if the chibi was getting heavier per second. Even in the situation he found himself he was truly content. 'I feel so happy, maybe that little piece of soul had affected me or maybe it's just that the headache called Voldemort is dead.'

"Halt! Show the face of the child and your identification stranger", a voice said. Harry looked up into the eyes of the ninja that had stopped them. As suddenly as before he was violently thrown in the mind of another person. Unprepared and misbalanced, he looked around trying to understand what happened. He no longer held Naruto. He was in another mindscape, a more organized one. It was a long circular room which was full of shelves. The shelves looked neat and properly organized.

"What the hell is happening? I can't even defend my mind properly and now I am randomly entering the mind of people I am having eye-contact with. This is the second time it is happening, it is so damn confusing!"

"Well, his mind is more organized. I wonder if he knows anything about Naruto. He is a ninja so the information I want should also be here. Maybe I should just extract the information from here, it seems safer."

As soon as he said that he was pushed gently towards a shelf that was rather large. Hesitantly he touched a rolled up parchment sitting on the shelf labeled 'ranks'. It felt like a light static shock ran through his hand to brain. Shaking his head he was even more surprised to learn that he knew, he bloody knew the information that was in the parchment.

"That was easier than what I expected, now to find the useful information I need."

He read the other labeled parchments. They looked like general knowledge stuff, so he randomly began to pick up interestingly named stuff. After a few rounds, he realized that there was a stinging pain at the back of his head that was getting more painful.

"Well my brain does have its limits. I should be more careful in choosing the scrolls, I guess."

There was enough general knowledge that he more or less knew what was important to know about. Quickly he collected the knowledge he thought was useful. At the end of it he felt like Buckbeak was chasing a delicious mouse around his head.

"Now I need to figure out how to get out of this place. Wouldn't it be just swell if I got stuck here? Merlin I need to keep my thoughts optimistic.

He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to find the connection to his body. After a moment he was relieved to find the way. He reached out towards the invisible rope and felt another tug. He was a little disjointed to find his eyes already open. The shinobi before him had the same dazed expression as that of the ramen chef. Quickly he shot a wandless confundus straight to his face.

He shifted his grip on the chibi and started walking in the direction of a civilian hotel. It was one of the popular hotels for the rich and famous. 'I can slip in unnoticed; cast some charms and then sort out the information. Merlin's beard did that bastard had to come today only'

There was a village wide search going on due to some high level KI emitted. From what he could gather the level of Killer intent had been quite high and since it was foreign the shinobi were searching for the culprit. Fortunately the hotel was quite close and had just been checked out, so he was quite safe there. He was counting on the fact that rich people of anywhere hate to be checked twice and would most likely throw a tantrum if 'insulted by checking' again.

It was not so easy to slip in unnoticed but with help of a few charms he did it. He laid Naruto down carefully on the luxurious bed still sleeping innocently.

'Now I just have to ward of this room. I can't be too sure that they won't search again. If they find Naruto missing then…' he gulped racking his mind for a charm that could fool the shinobi. He had been underestimating the shinobi's skill. These people were very strong and they had a plethora of skills backing them up. He was not even counting the clans and their specialized techniques.

Then he remembered about an illusionary charm. It was kind of advanced, it created an illusion. The bigger the space more is the power needed. If he cast that on the door of the room anyone looking would just see an empty room. It had not been very practical to use on the run because it could be detected by any magical person with a little talent. Since the only magical thing here was the fox, it was a safe bet. Again casting was much easier than he expected. He breathed a little easier and sat down to meditate. He had to sort those memories.

It was after a few hours that he opened his eyes again. He checked on Naruto to see that he was still sleeping.

'He is still sleeping? It has been three-four hours'.

He shook Naruto but he didn't even stir. Now really worried he tried to wake Naruto by sprinkling little water but he was still unresponsive. He tried to think calmly but there was nothing he could do, except…

He took a deep breath and opened Naruto's eyes gently. As effortlessly as before he was in his landscape which was a ….sewer?

"**WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME, THE MIGHTY NINE-TAILS FOX? I WILL KILL YOU PUNNY FLESHBAG!"**

He gulped, 'Maybe I should have found another way to wake Naruto.'

_Yay cliffhanger! Every author's dream and reader's nightmare. He he he_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed…._


End file.
